High school sweet hearts
by Ladydidoe
Summary: ooppos there goes my shirt up over my head oh my, oh my there goes my skirt droping to my feet oh my :O LEJP RATED R FOR REASON
1. Chapter 1

**A little bit of information**

Lilly Evans, James Potter, Tiger Rilley, Shannon Handley, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, Peter Pettigrew and the rest are all in there final year of Hogwarts and 18 years old, the whole gang have know each other for almost 8 years now and Lilly and James have a shaky beginning and they put behind their problems with each other behind them and fall in love with each other! Will they finally getting together? The **Marauder**s all have a secret will they let Lilly in on it? Will she join as the fourth **Marauder**? Does our Shannon Handley have a deep dark secret? Will James and Lilly get married soon after they Graduate? When Will Harry be born? All questions will be answered! There is some swear words in this book so the rating is R and there are some Adult scenes.

**Description of the characters **

**Lilly Evans- **well Lilly has long red hair that is only 5 foot 3, skinny, with a bit of a tan and magical emerald eyes that anyone could get lost in just by looking in them!

**James Potter- **James has dark brown hair, 6 foot 4, 6 pack nice shoulders tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes that could even melt lily into a puddle and with glasses.

**Tiger Rilley; ** Tiger has beautiful black hair that reaches the middle of her back, she is 5 foot 5, skinny, tanned skin, royal blue eyes that are the most enchanting thing in the world. Tiger is Lilly's bestest friend.

**Shannon Louise Narcissi Handley -** she has long blonde hair reaches her bum, 5 foot 3 same as Lilly, skinny, very vibrant blue eyes that stand out in the crowed. Lilly's best friend and also best friend with Tiger.

**Remus Lupin – **Remus has sandy brown hair, 6 foot, nice tanned skin very muscular, amber eyes. One of James best friends one of the marauders.

**Sirus Black – **Sirus has long black hair that reachers the bottom of his ears, 6 foot 3, 6 pack, strong shoulders, tanned skin, deep blue eyes like the ocean. James best friend out of all the marauders.

**Professor Dumbledore – **Dumbledore is an old man who has pure white head hair and his long beard is also white, he is 5 foot 9, strong built about the way he stands there is bravery and trust written all over him, he is slightly tanned, but the thing that stands out the most above the rest about Dumbledore is his eyes his majestic blue eyes with his half moon spectacles on.

**Professor McGonagall – **professor McGonagall has long brown hair that is always in a bun, she is 5 foot 6, skinny, and has green eyes.

**Professor Price – **she has long black hair, 5 foot 4, skinny, and has blue eyes.

**Professor Gaston – **he has short black hair, very heavy around the belly area, 5 foot 6, brown eyes.

**Lucius Malfoy – **Malfoy has long blonde hair that reaches the middle of his back, he is 6 foot 2, smugness can be seen by the way that he stands, he is very well built, tanned, light blue eyes.

**Crabbe – **one of Malfoy's crones, Crabbe has short black hair, really, really muscular big boned, 6 foot 4 ¼, tanned skin, brown eyes.

**Goyle – **another one of Malfoy's crones, short blonde brown hair, same as Crabbe really, really muscular big boned, 6 foot 4, green bluey eyes.

**Peter Pettigrew – **Peter has short brown hair; he is overly weight for his age, 5 foot 7, brown eyes. Friends with James, one of the mardures

**Voldermort – **Voldermort the dark lord, Voldermort has blonde hair, he is well built very strong physically and mentally, he is 6 foot 5, and his eyes are pure red.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all belongs to J.K Rowling the genius she is, but the plot is mine MINE I TELLS YA! Sorry bout that went a litte……. Well crazy…..shrugs shoulders!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1;**

**It finished with one thing and started with another;**

Lilly Evans and Tiger Rilley were quietly doing their work in the study hall of Hogwarts. 'EVANS' shouted James Potter as he entered the hall. Lilly looked over to Tiger and rolled her eyes and Tiger just shook her head and continued reading her book on DADA (Defence against the dark arts) 'What is it now'? She said under her breath that only Tiger heard. 'Lilly you know what you _did'_!

Tiger said shocked. 'Well……_Shut up_, I was having a blonde moment. Lilly exclaimed. 'You're not even blonde so _that _is not an acceptable excuse! Tiger rolled her eyes and went back to her book before looking at James that was now standing over Lilly. With out even turning around to know he was their Lilly said sarcastically. 'Yes, James dear what is the matter'?

'DID you put a vomiting curse on Sirus'? James demanded through gritted teeth. 'Why yes I did, he was making out with Shannon Handley'. Lilly explained calmly. YOU don't have to go into _so _much detail about your friends _because _I KNOW BLOODY WELL WHO THEY ARE, WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 7 YEARS ALREADY YOU STUPID GIT! James said now getting extremely annoyed and angry, throws his hands up in the air and then puts his wand hand (his right hand) through his dark brown messy hair. _'Who gives a crap if they were ,its their own bloody lives they can do what ever they want you can't always have it your way all the fucking time, and you had no right in reacting the way you did now if you don't mind giving me the reversal of the spell NOW'._ He sneered at her.

Lilly rolling her eyes at James as she said. 'Very well you may have it, on one condition'. 'WHAT IS IT'? James bellowed at her. 'Now now now no need to get all upset all I want is a simple please can I have, that's all'. Lilly says trying hard not to laugh at James frustration making Tiger roll her eyes again at their maturity and said. _You _Guys need to find a room, I know for a fact Lilly needs a _good _shag. TIGER RILLEY _YOU JUST DIDN'T SAY THAT! _Lilly screeched at her. James not paying any attention to Tiger. 'FINE THEN'. James shouted at her and made everyone in the hall jump. Tiger gave out one big snort of laughter and said. Potter do you know what you just agreed to? Furrowing his brow looks up at Tiger and said. Yes I do know what I just agreed to! This made Lilly go red in the face and made Tiger go into another round of fit laughter. Tiger calmed herself down and said. Well what do you have to say for you self Potter? He turned to Lilly and said. 'Can I please have the reversal of the vomiting curse you put on Sirus now please'? This made Lilly and Tiger laugh hysterically. WHATS SO FUNNY? James barked at both of them. Nothing potter! Tiger said and went back to reading her book.

Lilly chuckled to herself for a second or 2 and then eventually said.' Why of course you can, go to the library and ask for The Reversal of Curses book number James is a stupid ignorant egotistic GIT Potter and look it up for your self'. 'I'm sure it will be very helpful in this case of scenario, see you later, coming Tiger. Sure thing Lils. Lilly and Tiger standing up and gathering their books and quills, in the mean time James was now getting very angry and he yelled at Lilly. 'WHAT THE HELL I ASK YOU NICELY AND YOU STILL WON'T GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANTIDOT STOP BEING SUCH AN INMATURE BRAT AND GIVE ME THE BLOODY THING'. Look in the mirror _potter _you will find out who is the immature one out of us! Lilly spat back at him.

Everyone was staring at James and Lilly, listening to the best of their might even though they didn't really have to now that James was yelling his head off, several teachers overhead the fiasco and were running towards where they were standing. Professor McGonagall was the first teacher to reacher them. 'What on merlins beard is going on here'? She said. James turned to face professor McGonagall and said. 'Professor, he sighed deeply, Lilly has put a vomiting curse on Sirus and I have come here to receive it from her and I ask her nicely to give it to me, but she has refused'!

Professor McGonagall then turned to Lilly and Tiger and said. 'Miss Evans Miss Rilley what in heaven shake is going on and Lilly why did you put a vomiting curse on Sirus Black'? 'Professor, Lilly looked down at her feet pretending to look guilty, I did it because he was kissing Shannon and we all know that, she looked Professor McGonagall straight in the eye and continued, Sirus Black is a player and what I mean by player……..' professor McGonagall cuts in. 'I know what it means by a player Miss Evans! 'Where is Mr Black now James'? 'He is in the boy's toilet on level 3'. James said calmly as it was his favourite teacher he was talking to. Professor McGonagall rushed off to level three to reverse the spell.

By this time James and Lilly had argued all the way from the study hall to the Gryffindor common room and scared innocent bystanders on the way, Tiger had walked off down by the lake to read a bit more. Lilly was fed up, but she wanted to know how far she could push James till he gave up. _This should teach Potter, not to mess with Lilly Evans_. She thought to her self, she uttered a spell under her breath and raised her wand and pointed it at James, all of a sudden James went slightly 'green' he shook his head in pure horror, he could feel something crawling up the bottom of his throat, he tried to speak but couldn't all he could do was wait until what ever was in his throat to come out of his mouth. Lilly was laughing hysterical she whipped a tear from her eye and said. 'Uncomfortable an't it, you'll never guess what is in there until it comes out'. James looks at her and then looked around the room.

'Some one better get him a bucket or something cos it an't ganna be pretty if you don't. Lilly said trying hard to be serious but failing very badly at it. Everyone was looking at what stood before them, James looking like he was going to throw up any minute now and then Lilly roaring with laughter, they were confused on what they should do either laugh with Lilly or be really sympathetic towards James. James's head was in the bucket that a 3rd year had given him, trying to force himself to be sick, all of a sudden something rather furry but soaked in James spit came out of his mouth, James looked at it with a unpleasant look on his face and said. 'IT'S A BLOODY SPIDER!' 'I JUST HAD A BLOODY SPIDER IN MY MOUTH, I COULD HAVE BEEN BITEN, ARE YOU CRAZY EVANS'. He yelled at her, but all Lilly could do was laugh. She picked up the spider and said trying not to burst out with laughter. 'It's plastic Potter'.

Everyone in the common room roared with laughter. James automatically went red and as everyone laughed his anger grew and grew. Without thinking James grabbed his wand out of his pocket, he pointed it at Lilly with fury in his eyes and his energy that his body was expressing made everyone silent including Lilly. Lilly's eyes became wider as James step closer to her, she stepped back every time he step closer she looked behind her and the wall was only 2 to 3 cm from her, she was indeed cornered. James eyes were filled with hurt, anger burned in them he looked into Lilly's eyes which were now filled with tears, both of them were breathing heavy and that's all that could be heard in the room other than that everyone was dead silent. Just then the portrait door flung open, _BANG_, and there stood Remus Lupin and Tiger Rilley and she was standing behind him, every head turned to the door, Lilly's and James head as well. 'Whats going on in here'? He said to no one in particular as he noticed the dead silence that he and Tiger had just walked in on.

He looked over to where James and Lilly were standing and rushed over and forced James out of the way and said, and Tiger ran to Lilly's side hugging her and asking if she was alright, if he touched her or hurt her in anyway all Lilly could do was shake her head. Lilly just kept on staring at James a let out one big sob and said under her breath that even Tiger had a bit of trouble hearing it but picked up on it. I have really blown it now haven't I? She signed deeply and then looked at her feet.

'I don't really care what has just happened just now but you two really need to stop acting so bloody immature we are in our 7th year of Hogwarts our final year we are not in 1st year anymore'. James mouth dropped open and was just about to say 'but', Remus looked at James shook his head and said. 'I don't want to hear it James'.

Lilly turned to James with tears streaming down her cheeks and said with a shaky tone in her voice. 'James I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to , she sighed and then looked back down to her feet'. James was shaking all over with a face that said to everyone that I just can't believe I did that kind of look and said. 'I….., James walked forward and grabbed Lilly's hand gently he was surprised when she didn't pull away and continued in what he was saying, Am soooo sorry Lilly'. Lilly placed her other hand onto James hand and touched it slightly and looking in his eyes this making James all warm inside she then pulled her hands away from James and hugged him. James was shocked, but hugged her back as much as she was hugging him consumed in her fragrance that he loved so much he didn't realise that she slightly pulled away until she gently said. 'Its ok James it was my fault I shouldn't have done what I did, will you please forgive me. James pulled Lilly back into an embrace and said in her ear. 'Its ok Lilly, I'm sorry also. 'It's ok James, with out even knowing what she was doing she also said with a sigh, you have no idea how much I love you!

James pulled away slowly and looked into Lilly's beautiful emerald eyes and said. Lilly what did you just say? James was fully aware of what she had said but wanted to hear her say it again. Lilly realised what she had said and went very red in the face and said. Umm, na-nothing James just umm was talking to myself that's all. _Omg did I say that aloud? _Lilly thought to herself and kicking herself mentally.

James smiled down at Lilly and winked at her, back to his normal playfulness and said with a bit of a mysterious glint in his eyes. 'Very well Lilly by the way thanks for the spell; I might use it on Malfoy later on, heard he is terrified of spiders'. He then turned to Remus and said. 'Let's go play some wizard chess, Mate'. They walked over to a spare table and started to play chess. _Typical! _Lilly thought to herself.

Lilly looked blankly into nothingness and then about five minutes and then Tiger pulled her into a chair and started doing their homework which was set from early that day. Tiger excused her self and walked over to where James and Remus where sitting and said to James.

'You know, she likes you a lot could even say love, she talks about you no stop ya know! 'What was that Rilley? James said looking confused at Tiger. 'Call me Tiger, and you heard me she loves you James and I want to know if you feel the same because if you don't then why do you always ask her out is it for torment? NO! James yelled at Tiger. Keep you voice down Potter! Tiger sneered at him. So you love her? Yes I love her Tiger, I wouldn't have been asking her to be my girlfriend for 6 years otherwise and oh call me James. Well you should go and ask her out again I just had a talk with Lilly and she said that she loved you so much that she is willing to give you a go, well get a move on! James stood up and walked over to Lilly and took a seat right next to. She smiled at him and then went back to reading her book. _Only if he knew how much I liked him. _She thought to herself.

'Umm Lilly what are you doing this hogsmeade weekend meaning tomorrow?' James said boldly not actually looking at her. Lilly looked up at him. 'Ahh, umm nothing yet why'? 'Are you asking me out on a date'? Lilly joked. At this James went all red and was blushing and replied. 'Umm yea well I am, well will you'? Lilly went bright red and said. 'What, are you serious?' _OH MY GOD did James Potter just ask me out for real? This must be a dream._ She thought. 'Yea I am serious well will you come with me? Lilly went a brighter red and nodded. 'Where would you like to meet'? 'Oh what about out near Hagrid's hut at around 12 noon tomorrow'. James said. 'Great I will be there'. Lilly said and looked down to her feet. Lilly bit her lip and then said to James. 'Well I'm off to bed then, goodnight I will talk to you tomorrow'. 'Goodnight'. James replied cheerfully. _YES SHE AGREED! _James thought to himself. He walked back over to Tiger and Remus who were talking quietly with each other. Ah James how did it………! Before Tiger could even finish James had kissed her on the cheek and said. Thank you so much. Will you kind gentlemen please excuse me I have to go give Lilly a sleeping drought before she keeps all the girls up all night, good night? She bent down and kissed Remus on the cheek. Night Remus! Night Miss Rilley. With that Tiger got u and went up the girl's dorm. Umm Mooney, are you and Tiger going out? James looked puzzled. Remus went slightly red in the face and then nodded. With that James patted Remus on the back and said. 'Well down mate she is a great catch.

**Meanwhile…………**

Lilly just entered the 7th year girl's dorm. She saw Shannon sitting on the end of her bed and started yelling in excitement. 'OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPEN YOU WILL NEVER GUESS'. Shannon looked up at Lilly and said. 'I don't know tell me already come on spit it out'. 'JAMES POTTER JUST ASKED ME OUT AHH AND I SAID YES'. Lilly said jumping up and down. 'ARE YOU SERIOUS'. Shannon said with excitement. Lilly nodded with the biggest smile on her face. 'Oh, Lilly I am so happy for you'. 'Thanks'. Lilly said. Lilly looked over to the door as Tiger just entered it was as if Lilly was a cat and sprang on her prey, she jumped on top of Tiger and said making them fall to the floor.

Thank you so much! 'Can you get off of me, Shannon _help!_ Tiger mocked shreeched. Shannon walked over to where Lilly and Tiger were laying on the ground and pulled Lilly off of Tiger.

'Thanks Shannon'. Tiger said in relief. Tiger stood up and walked over to her bed room desk draw and pulled a single vile out of it and walked back over to Lilly and said. Take this! Okay. Lilly grabbed the vile off of Tiger and downed it in one go and passed out cold onto the floor. 'What did you just give her? Shannon asks Tiger.

'

Help me pick her up and put her into bed, it was a sleeping drought.' '

You're a genius Tiger. Shannon complimented. Thanks! With that they picked Lilly up and put her into her bed. 'I'm going for a shower, night'. Tiger said to Shannon as Shannon was crawling into bed. 'Night'. Shannon said to Tiger. It was about 11:30pm when Tiger finally went to bed and fell asleep within 10 minutes with a smile on her face thinking about a certain sandy blonde haired boy (a.k.a Remus).

**Meanwhile back in the 7th year boy's dorm…………**

It was around 1:00am when James headed off for bed, he was so happy what had happened only a while ago with Lilly he had totally forgotten about the plastic spider incident. He could not wait until tomorrow, for he was so into thought about her that when he awoke the next morning he couldn't even remember falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2;**

**Hogsmeade Weekend**

James was so excited when he awoke the next morning for it was the day that he was going to show Lilly the time of her life and make up for the little fiasco that happened the day before in the common room, a lot of thought and convincing the other Marauders went on behind the closed doors last night but it was all worth everything, he was that excited that he woke up half of the boy's dormitories. 'Come on get up Sirus, it's a beautiful day, come on get up'. James said. 'Nooooo……..it's only 9:00pm and it's a weekend, go back to bed Prongs'. Sirus said moaning. James getting annoyed pulled the covers off of Sirus and said. 'NOW Sirus, we need to have breakfast I am starving, come on'. 'Fine I'm getting up'. Sirus said. As Sirus got dressed for breakfast, James had now awoken all of the boys who were still sleeping he managed not to get hit from the objects that went flying at him when he awoke some of the 6th years but manage to be called a lot of dirt words under the sun.

'So what on earth is going on, why are you all excited this morning have I missed some big announcement………. 'Oh my…………..you ask Lilly out didn't you? 'What did she say? Ask Sirus as he finally clued on. 'She said yes mate she said yes'! James explained. 'And what on earth where you doing kissing her best friend Shannon yesterday'? 'You know Lilly gets upset when you play her friends like that'. James asked Sirus. 'Well, umm I really like Shannon she isn't like other girls if you know what I mean'. Sirus says as he winks at James and managing not to go red. _Lilly was upset when she found as maybe, just maybe she is jealous! _Thought Sirus. 'Ahh, I see'. James says trying hard not to burst out with laughter. 'Shut up, eat your breakfast'. Sirus punched James in his arm. Ow! James exclaimed.

At that point James looked up at the doors of the hall, and Lilly walked in with Tiger laughing, James waved at them to join the others. Come sit over here, Lilly, Tiger. James said to them and they both nodded and giggled. Sirus had a big grin on his face and was about to say something when both James and Remus said. 'Shut up'. 'What, I didn't do anything'. Sirus said innocently. In true fact Sirus only just found out that Remus and Tiger where going out. 'Yea right Padfoot '. James said softy so only Sirus could hear him. 'Hello James, how are you today'. Lilly said with one of those killer smiles that always make James go all mushy on the insides. Tiger sat down on Remus lap and kissed him and they started making out 'I'm great, how are you, sleep well last night'. James says to her trying very hard not to blush. 'That's good; I'm good yea I had a good night rest, what about you, I'm sorry about what happened last night'. Lilly says with a small smile on her face. 'Oh Lilly its fine I should be the one that should be saying sorry anyways, I can't even remember falling asleep'. James explained. Umm Lilly are you going to sit _down_ or are you just going to keep standing and drool over James? Tiger said pulling out off her and Remus kiss watch how Lilly and James went red. Lilly quickly sat down which made everyone laugh.

**5 minutes later…………..**

Lilly turned to look at Sirus and said. 'Look Sirus, I'm sorry about yesterday……..' Sirus cuts in and smiles at her. '_Oh i_ts fine Lilly, really it doesn't matter don't worry about it anyway you made up for it this morning when Jamiesy boy here nearly got hit many times this morning, in the head from a lot of guys that were throwing stuff at him when he woke up everyone boy in Gryffindor boys tower, didn't ya Jamiesy boy.

'SIRUS SHUT UP'! James shouted at him. Lilly went all red in that face and said 'You do know you make no sense sometimes Sirus, James are you ok'. Lilly said smiling back at him at Sirus and then looking at James in concern. James was looking from Sirus to Lilly and finally said. 'Thank you, Lilly'. Lilly went bright red as she smiled and looked up into James handsome brown eyes and said. 'Huh, what for'. 'For agreeing with me that Sirus makes no sense'! HAY, I do to! Sirus said pretending to be hurt. No you don't! Everyone shouted at him and started to laugh.

**20 minutes later……………**

'Well I better be off then I have to go get dressed for mine and James date'. Lilly said to Shannon and Tiger as they were still eating their breakfast. 'Oh ok I will see you later then'. Shannon replies. Tiger nodded and turned back to Remus and continued their conversation. James looked up and saw Lilly leaving and he said. 'Hang on I will walk with you'. At this Lilly blushed and nodded biting down on her lower lip.

'I will see you later Prongs'. Sirus says to James and winks at him and then places his arm around Shannon's neck. 'Yea I will see you later'. James says. James turns to Lilly and says. Shall we go'? 'Yea, let's go'. Lilly replies. Lilly looked back and saw Sirus whisper something in Shannon's ear making her blush to some extent.

'James'. 'Yes, Lilly'. James answered. 'Umm, what do you want to do after we meet at the Hagrid's hut, have you got anything planed or in mind, you want to go into hogsmeade or something'? Lilly says. 'Hmm I'm not sure just yet, have you got anything in mind'? He said. 'Nah I have no idea, let's just do what ever comes to mind'. Lilly replied. 'Ok'. James says and winks at her. Lilly went all red.

They were walking along the corridor to the common room when Lilly felt herself being pulled into an empty class room. _What the hell, who is pulling me in here. _She thought to herself. She turned around and saw James with a sparkle in his eyes, the sun was shinning through the open window and it was making his hair look like there were blonde high lights in it and he was smiling. _He looks so HOT when he smiles like that. _She thought to herself. 'You know'. James began. Lilly was stepping closer to James put her hand in his and said. 'Hmm, yes James'. James looked into Lilly's eyes and said. 'I have waited for this moment for so long'. 'So have I'. Lilly said quietly but so James could still hear her. James lend down closing his eyes. _He is trying to kiss me OH MY GOD. _Lilly thought she closed her eyes, their lips met. Lilly slowly put her arm around James's neck; James pulled her closer by putting his arm around her waist pushing her closer to his body. The kiss became more passionate and deeper.

All of a sudden Sirus open the door and walked in not knowing that James and Lilly were in there, he turned his head and saw them kissing. 'Oh my god, Prongs, Lilly about bloody time'. James and Lilly jumped apart and looked at Sirus. Sirus had a grin on his face as he said. 'Having fun you two, I thought you said that you were getting changed Lilly'. 'Shut up Padfoot'. James said with a playful glint in his eyes. Lilly looked from Sirus to James to James to Sirus and started laughing hysterically. 'CLASSIC', was the only word she could say.

James and Sirus looked confused at each other than back at Lilly, which made her laugh harder. James looked at Sirus again then back to Lilly and started to laugh as well not even knowing what he was laughing at but just thought it was a good idea at the time. Sirus looked really confused now and said. 'Why are you two laughing, have I got something on my face?' Sirus wiped his face as if he had left a trail of breakfast behind. 'No, you have nothing on your face Padfoot'. James said as he calmed down but still had a cheeky grin on his face. 'Oh ok, so whats so funny then did I miss the joke, was there a joke'? Sirus says in a tone of confusion. 'Nah there was no joke mate'. James explained to Sirus. 'Then why is Lilly laughing like a hyena'. Sirus said cheekily pointing towards her. Lilly turned to Sirus and said trying not to burst out with a new set of laughter. 'I do not laugh like a hyena'. 'Then why are you bloody laughing then?' Sirus said with an annoyed tone. Lilly shrugged her shoulders and said. 'Because it was your reaction, and the face you pulled when you caught me and James making out.' 'Well _sorry_ I interrupted you two crazy love birds I better leave you two alone, oh and I'll lock the door for you so there won't be anymore interruptions'. Sirus says winking to James and closes the door behind him. Lilly and James started laughing again; James pulled Lilly into a hug and Lilly hugged him back. _James is a really good kisser. _Lilly thought, James was thinking the same thing but in the reverse.

Lilly looked up into James brown eyes that could melt ice just by him looking at it and said. 'Well I better go get ready for our date'. 'Yea, I better let you go then, even though I don't want to'. James said with a cheeky grin on his face, Lilly went all red when he said this.' Ok'. Lilly said, she went to kiss him on the cheek when James moved his head and she kissed his lips instead. Lilly was shocked but she didn't care she moved closer and once again put her arm around his neck to make the kiss more intimate. James arm fell to her and his side and slowly put his arm around her waist. They broke off and looked into each others eyes and all that James could say was. 'WOW'. At this Lilly went all red. 'Wow yourself'. She said smiling back. This made James go all red in the face and he looked down at his feet.

Lilly walked out of the empty class room leaving James behind her, she started walking towards the common room where she saw Shannon and Tiger. 'Hey guys whats going on?' Lilly says. 'Hmm, nothing much you?' Shannon says looking over to Tiger. 'Just getting ready for my date with James want to come help me pick out my outfit and help me with my make up, hair and stuff?' Lilly, request. 'Yea of course we will, let's go'. The three girls stood outside of the portrait that entered into the Gryffindor common room. Lilly said to the lady who was in the painting.

'Strawberry toping'. The door flung open and they quickly made their way through the door and head up to the girl's dorms. Shannon and Tiger took a seat on the end of Lilly's bed and Tiger said. 'Have you got any idea what you are going to wear?' 'No idea at all!' Lilly said. 'What about this'. She said holding up a pair of jeans and a black boob tube. Tiger shook her head in disagreement while Shannon voiced her opinion. 'Hmm it's a little revealing don't you think, Lils a bit too much for the first date don't you think'. 'Yea, you're both right'. Lilly answered back. 'What about this'. Lilly said, holding up a pink mini skirt and a white top. 'I like it Lils, what do u think'. Shannon said looking over to Tiger's asking for her opinion. I like it! Tiger said 'I like it to'. Lilly said smiling.' Thanks for your help guys'. 'It's cool'. They bothsaid and Tiger shrugged.

Hey Lilly can you sit down for a sec I have to tell you guys something! Tiger said. Yea sure Tiger whats going on? Um well you know how I have a monthly little problem? Yea, what about it? Well Professor Dumbledore reckons that I should go and spend some time with a clan for a while; I am just not sure when I will be leaving and when I will be coming back! You can not be serious can you, are you saying you are going to go _live_, Lilly shallowed hard and said in a whisper but was still heard, with the werewolf's? Well yea, I am I will be fine though. What about Remus, have you told him yet? Umm no I haven't yet, I know we know about him and James, Sirus and Peter but I not so sure if I could tell Remus just yet about me and him having the same condition and that you and Shannon are both animals! Lilly sat down next to Tiger and gave her a side hug and then said. You know its ok with us that you tell him about it! That's not the problem Lilly! Tiger said starting to cry. Its just, I- I mean we have known about them for almost 7years now and we haven't said anything to them about us knowing I am just scared that if I tell him he might pull away and- and….. ! I understand Tiger; I will make you a deal ok! No Lilly no deals ok, I would like you to do something for me could you tell Remus please, I just don't think I could stand seeing him reject me please! I will do that for you Tiger!

'Well, I'm going for a shower, to shave my legs and to do my make up and hair, be back soon'. She said to Shannon and Tiger. 'Ok'. Tiger said back to Lilly and Shannon just nodded.

Lilly smiled and walked into the girl's bathroom. 'Ok'. She said to herself. _I will shave my legs first. _She thought to herself. Once she was finished shaving her legs she thought to herself. _Now for a shower. _She turned the hot tap on first and then the cold. _Ah just right. _She thought as she felt the water with her hand. She took her red long radiant hair out and shook it back and forth and chucked her hair tie on the closest sink. _I think I might clean my hair. _She thought grabbing her strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She placed the shampoo into her hands and rubbed it gently into her hair. She rinsed her hair out and thought. _Now for the conditioner. _She picked up the conditioner and put it into her hair. She had finished her shower and walked out and grabbed a towel to dry her. _That was nice. _She thought. She grabbed the cloths that she picked out to wear and started to put her cloths on. She then reached for her make up kit. _Hmm I think I will wear, mascara, eyeliner, clear lip-gloss, and a little foundation. _She thought to herself. First she put on her eyeliner trying hard not to smug it after that was done she picked up her foundation and lightly swiped the brush over her face making her cheek bones stand out some more. Then there was the mascara, and last but not least the clear lip-gloss. _Prefect. _She thought as she looks into the mirror showing her reflection. _Nearly done, now for my hair. _She thought. She placed the top half into her face and brushed the rest of the back and put a hair tie on, she twirled the part that she had left between her pointing finger and her thumb, and she then placed it back onto the top of her head and placed a pin at the back of it making it a quiff. She then took the hair tie out and brushed the back of it once more making it look all neat and tidy.

Lilly walked back into her dorm where Shannon was reading a book and Tiger was doing her hair in the mirror, Shannon looked up at Lilly and her mouth dropped open. 'Oh my god, Lils you look amazing'! Tiger turned around and said. Lilly, you look amazing! 'You really think so'. Lilly said to Shannon and Tiger, biting her lower lip. 'Oh yea, James is going to die when he sees you'. Tiger said and Lilly and Shannon both started to giggle. _I really hope he likes it. _Lilly thought to herself while putting on her shoes. 'Alright'. Lilly said to Tiger and Shannon. 'I'm ready; let's go down to the common room'. 'Ok Lils lets go'. Both Shannon Tiger said smiling. They slowly made their way to the exit that leads to the common room.

Lilly opened the door and Shannon and Tiger followed her down the steps. When Lilly entered the common room every head in the room swung up to look at her and every one was gob smacked.

Sirus stood up and went over to Lilly not knowing who she was because she looked completely different than she usually would but he was very interested to find out exactly who this stunning creature was meaning Lilly of course. 'Hey Shannon, Tiger whose your friend I've never been introduced.

Sirus said as he nodded to Lilly. Shannon and Tiger looked at each other and than looked at Lilly and all three girls started laughing. 'Umm, Sirus you do know who this is look closer'. Shannon said to Sirus with the biggest smile on her face. Sirus looked closer and his eyes grew wider and said. 'Oh my god, Lilly is that you'. The three girls started laughing again. 'Yea it's me'. Lilly said trying hard not to laugh again.' Damn girl, you look amazing'. Sirus said in disbelief as he looked Lilly up and down from head to toe.

'Thanks Sirus'. Lilly said with a smile on her face. _If Sirus likes it, I'm sure James will too since they are like brothers. _'I'll see ya later Shannon, Tiger'. Lilly said with a kind smile. 'See ya later, oh and Lils have fun'. Tiger said with a cheeky smile on her face and winked at Lilly and Shannon just nodded.

Sirus turned to Lilly and said with a bit of a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. 'You don't mind if I walk out with you, do you?' _Oh god here we go. _Lilly thought. 'Yea sure'. Lilly said to Sirus with a smile on her face. _I don't know way I can get every other girl and not Lilly Evans. _He thought to himself.Lilly and Sirus walked out of the common room into the hall way. 'You look really good'. Sirus said to her. 'Thank you Sirus, that's very kind of you'. Sirus winked at her. 'You're such a bad boy Sirus'. Lilly said playfully smacking him on the shoulder. 'Why thank you'. He winked at her as he said it.

They walked silently down the stairs passing by some group of boys who just stared at Lilly when she walked pass them with Sirus in toe. Sirus just smiled when he saw some of the reactions of some of the boys he over heard one of them say to another. 'Who the hell is that, she is HOT!'! But Lilly didn't seem to notice the attention she was getting from other groups or she just didn't seem to care.

Lilly walked to the front door of the main entrance and opened the door, the sun was blinding which made Lilly and Sirus close their eyes for only a second, there was a light breeze and the enchanted smell of the forbidden forest it was over whelming.

With a wave goodbye to Sirus Lilly started to walk towards Hagrid's Hut were she was to wait for James she made her way over , and there talking with Hagrid was James. From what Lilly saw of James because his back was facing her, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with white shoes and his hair spiked up well attempted to be anyway Lilly couldn't help but chuckle a little. Why ello there Miss Evans! Hagrid said to Lilly and James turned around to face her. Hello Hagrid.

Lilly walked up to James and hugged him, James pulled away and looked at Lilly curiously. _SHE LOOKS SO FUCKING HOT!. _He thought to himself. 'Hello, James'. Lilly said with a smile on her face. _I would shag her right now if Hagrid wasn't here! _James thought to himself while going a little bit red in the face. 'Hi, Lilly you look… drop dead stunning'. James said as his eyes grew larger. 'Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself'. Lilly said with a sparkle in her eyes. 'Shall we go?' James said winking at Lilly; he placed his hand into hers. 'I have a surprise for you!' he says to her. _ I wounder what it is. _She thought to herself. Bye Hagrid. They both said and Hagrid nodded and went back into his hut.

They started walking up out near the black lake when Lilly broke the silence. 'Where are we going, I thought we were going in the three broomsticks or something like that'? In a curious tone in her voice Lilly queried James. 'It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it'! James replied to her not answering her question. 'I guess not'. Lilly said rolling her eyes. Just then James came to a halt, Lilly stood beside him and said. 'Why have we stopped'? 'Because my dear Lilly, this is the part where I blind fold you'. He answered to Lilly. 'Oh aren't you a sneaky devil'. Lilly said playfully smiling up at James. 'The best'! He said and winked at her. 'Turn around Lilly so I can blind fold you'. James said. Lilly turned her back on James; James grabbed the blind fold out of his left pocket and gently placed it over Lilly's eyes and then running his finger tips down her frame and then stopped, all of a sudden Lilly felt being picked up. _What the hell. _She thought to herself. 'No peeking'. James whispered into Lilly's ear, Lilly nodded to show James that she understood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3;**

**The New Marauder; **

James had been walking for at least 5 to 6 minutes with Lilly in his arms. He whispered into Lilly's ear. 'Be very quiet I am going to put you down slowly ok'. 'Ok'. She said quietly. James slowly placed Lilly onto her own 2 feet and undid the blind fold, Lilly blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the light and what their surroundings were. Lilly's mouth was opened ajar; they were in the clearing off the forbidden forest. 'Why are we in the forbidden forest and what is that potion over there'? Lilly quietly questioned James and pointed at the potion which she knew exactly what it was for but decided to play along. James took Lilly's hand in his and said.

'Lilly there is something that you don't know about me, something that I am willing to share with you today and I would like for you to be able to experience it with me as well. 'I have been able to do this ever since 1st year when I found this book in the Library along with some of the others, but you have to be open minded. Can you do this for me Lilly?'? 'Ah…yes- oh course James. I will'.

'Remus, Sirus, please come out'. Lilly automatically turned her head and saw Sirus Black and Remus Lupin two of James best friend coming out of the shadows. 'Lilly, we all want to let you in on one of the Marauders top secrets the only other person who could not join us today is Peter, this is a great privilege for anyone to come across by us Marauders and this time will be the only option for you to take our offer, we will offer it to no one else ever again do you understand what I have said to you so far Lilly?'. Lilly nodded her head pretending to be anxiously. 'Good, Lilly we need to show you something me and Sirus, Remus will care to explain to you while we aren't able to'. James said to her.

Sirus walked over to where James was standing, Lilly watched as the two of them turned into 2 different animals James a stag (fully grown male deer) and Sirus (a black furry dog.) Lilly turned to Remus and said. 'I already knew!' Lilly said gently and turned to look at Remus who was just gaping like a fish.

'How long have you known? Since first year! Lilly said matter of fact. But how? Your not the only one who has your condition Remus! Are you trying to tell me that- that you're a werewolf to? Lilly chuckled to herself. No I'm not a werewolf Remus, Tiger is! WHAT! Are you pulling my leg Lilly? I WOULD NEVER lye about something as serious as that Remus! Oh I am sorry it's just a bit of a shock! I know! Lilly turned back to James and Sirus who were back to there human form.

'You see Lilly, we -all would like you to become one of the girl Marauders,' he let it sink in before quickly adding, '…but you don't have to. It is your decision to make and we will not force you into anything that you do not want to do'. James explained to Lilly. Lilly walked forward and placed her hand into James and said. James, I don't need to take that potion you see I have already taken it, it was back in first year that I met Tiger and she had a very dark secret I put things together within a month and confronted her about, she told me that I was right that she was indeed a werewolf! WHAT Tiger A WEREWOLF.

Lilly continued in what she was saying. I wanted to help her because I knew how lonely she was on her transformation so I set out looking for a answer and I found it in a book it was called A guide to becoming animals, I made the potion that is on the floor now as we speak and me and Shannon became animals. It was the first full moon were me and Shannon were to go to the shrieking shack with Tiger when we found out that one other had the same condition as Tiger, Lilly turned to Remus and then said, it was Remus.

So there you have it! James was completely shocked. Now since you know that I know it is time for me to show you what animal I am. Lilly stepped away from James and then in a second a grown up female white tiger appeared and then 1 minute later Lilly transformed back. You're beautiful you know that Lilly? James said in awe. I have wanted to tell you for so long, James it just hurts! Lilly said starting to cry. James pulled Lilly into an embrace and whispered in her ear and said. I know the feeling! He pulled away slightly and then said.

'Lilly will you join the Marauders, please say yes Lilly, and say, he looked away from her gaze, yes to being my girlfriend'. James and Lilly went red in the face at the same time when James said this. Lilly looked around at the three young men standing in front of her and said. 'I will be honoured to join the Marauders and… I _will_ be your girlfriend James!' Lilly and James went once again red in the face. 'Welcome to the club Lilly'.

Remus and Sirus smiled together. _Fucking James, I should be the one who Lilly should be going out with! _Sirus thought to himself.' Thanks guys'. Lilly said. James pulled her into a long embrace before she turn back and walked over where Remus was and said cupping his cheek gently. Remus, you need to go and speak with Tiger, she is leaving to, she swallowed hard and then looks back up to Remus gaze, to live with the clan for a while. Oh, I thought I was the only one going. He said back to her. Well then please, please look after her please Remus. Lilly said starting to cry. Remus pulled her into a hug and said. I will.

Sirus was completely shocked and angry in side but didn't express it and Remus well, had the biggest grin on his face and turned to James and said goodbye, he turned around to Sirus and said. Come on, lets leave them be! For a moment Sirus just stood there looking at Lilly and then turned to leave without even say good bye to James. James walked over to her pressed his mouth softly over hers, Lilly kissed him back so passionately and with so much love that it made James think '_she's the one I want to be with forever until the day I die' _turning his insides to jelly.

They broke apart and James said to Lilly. 'Now we are ganna have to make up a new nickname for you Lilly, I've got it what about 'Ladydidoe'? Lilly laughed 'I love it!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**All I want is you, YES YES YES!**

**Lilly's point of view:**

James and I had reached our destination, but only James knew where we were since I was blind folded, he undid the blind fold and what lay in front of us made me gasp, I was speechless. There were red rose petals scattered around the room there was a couch made only for two. The night sky was clear and there were at least a 100 billon stars shinning down on us. It was perfect!

'James it's beautiful'.

'Not as beautiful as you'. He said to me in almost a whisper.

I blushed slightly hoping James didn't see, I looked down to my feet thinking to myself how much of an idiot I was. James lifted my chin up and started kissing me. I kissed him back he started putting his tongue into my mouth it felt so good I moaned telling him I didn't want him to stop. The smell of him was consuming me fulfilling me I wanted more. I broke away from the kiss and walked over to the door and I placed a silencing charm over the door and locked it so no one could get in or hear. I could feel James eyes on my back and I turned around. I bit my bottom lip; I knew in my heart I was doing the right thing. I slowly unbuttoned my t-shirt and threw it over into a corner; I started undoing my pink lacy bra, I threw my bra where I threw my top.

**James point of view:**

I must be dreaming, holy shit. I pinched my self just to see if I actually was but I wasn't. I walked over to her slowly, I whispered in her ear, are you sure you want to do this. She had a smile on her face and pushed me on the floor. She pulled my top off. She started kissing me and I kissed her back, I put my tongue in her mouth she moaned turning my male hormones into overdrive. She moved down to my neck and started kissing it she move slowly moving her hands down to my pants and started undoing them. She pulled them off rubbing me as she went I groaned, we were at the moment had been waiting for, well I was anyway, four my entire 8 years of knowing Lilly Evans and no one was going to stop us now. We were both 18 year old virgins able to make our own decisions since we were legally adults and we were going to go the whole way and there was no way of turning back now. She was mine and I was hers. She stood up and looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

**Lilly's point of view:**

I stood up and slowly removed my black pants and then my pink knickers and threw them into the corner full of our cloths this has had to be the furthers I have ever been with a guy, but I didn't want to stop it was driving me crazy and I was ready to lose my……..well virginity to the man that I loved. I lay onto the two seater couch telling him I want to have it over here because it was more comfortable, he walked over to the couch and slowly placed himself on top of my exposed body. I reached down and slowly took off his boxer shorts pulling at his penis in teasing motions ; I threw them his pants with my other hand on the floor while continuing giving him a hand job. For a while we just stared into each others eyes reading each others souls it was intoxicating. I started kissing him and he deepened the kiss placing his tongue in my mouth for a while we just had a tongue war and then I felt his finger tips trace over my breast and then…...

We broke apart and he said to me I love you Lilly Evans. 'I love you too James Potter. As if he were reading my mind he slowly started moving up and down slowly at first so we both got use to it. My eyes started to water up but I was not going to cry I just wasn't. A few minutes later the pain was gone and all that were left now was utter pleasure; I moaned telling him he was doing _everything_ right. He slowly started quickening the pace. He started moaning my name over and over again and then it was like seeing stars and it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Bloody hands, Shannon Handley, Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldermort and the forbidden forest!**

The next day there was a notice on the notices board explaining that all 7th years were having a formal dance. 'How exciting'! Lilly said to James. Yes, will you go with me? James asked. 'Oh nah I am going with someone already! Lilly said pretending to be serious and very dramatic. WHO? James yelled. YOU! James and Lilly started laughing. Well that's settles it! James said and winked at her. Whats going on you guys? Lilly and James turned around and saw that it was Sirus. Oh nothing just discussing the upcoming formal dance that's in 2 days time you should ask Shannon to go with you! Lilly suggested. 'Yea, sounds like a good idea, where is she you know? Lilly shrugged her shoulders and then turned back to James and continued their conversation. 'James its say here that we have to well girls have to wear formal dress, I don't think I have a formal dress like the ones they are referring to! It's ok Lilly I will buy you one! Oh James you don't have to! I want to! He reassured her.

Later that day James went down in Hogsmeade all the 7th years were allowed to go buy their formal outfits if they didn't have anything that they wanted to wear. He stopped in front of a shop called Silver streaks one of the most expensive formal robe wear he stepped into the shop and was instantly greeted by the shop keeper that he knew very well. 'James it's nice to see you again! The shop keeper Eddy said. As is it you Eddy'! What can I do for you? Well I would like something for my girlfriend you don't supposable know Lilly Evans do you? Ah yes I know her and I have exactly what you are looking for! He walked into the back shop and grabbed a dress and came back out. It will go with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. Eddy held up a light green halter neck top with cross over straps. It is perfect! Now will there be anything else? Yes something for me, umm a suit!

Eddy walked back into the back and came back with black pants and a black jacket, and a white button up top. You're truly the best! Thanks! James handed over the money to Eddy and walked out of the shop. He walked into a jewellery shop called 'glowing hight'. Ah Mr Potter, how may I help you this evening? Keto the owner of the shop said. James pulled the dress out that he bought for Lilly and said. 'Hey Keto have you got anything that will match this? Oh course I do, come this way, by the way how is this for Mr Potter who is the young lady who will be wearing this lovely outfit? Oh my girlfriend Lilly Evans! Ah I have just the thing! Keto pulled out a pure ruby diamond necklace and showed James. Are they real diamonds? The very best quality only found in dragons caves! I will take it!

X

A lot of things were on Shannon Handley's mind she had been wondering around all day no were in particularly. Tonight was the night where her father's packs of death eaters so they referred themselves to be called were to gather in the forbidden forest. It was currently 6:30pm and she would have to have a quick dinner so she made her way to the kitchens. She stood outside the portrait of the pear and tickled it the door swang open and there in front of her were at least a hundred house elves, one of then stop what she was doing and came up to her and in a very high pitch voice said. 'What can Swishy get for Miss, this evening'? Shannon glared at the House elf called Swishy for a moment and Swishy started to tremble she had felt the bad aura around Shannon. Shannon was thinking of what she wanted her glare became a grin as she said. 'Bring me a meat-lovers pizza'! Swishy bowed and scattered to start cooking the pizza, Shannon took a seat in the kitchen waiting for her meal, and 5 minutes later Swishy was back with her order. 'Is-s t-there a-anything e-else I-I c-can g-get f-for M-Miss'. Swishy stammered. 'No'! Shannon said firmly and with that Swishy raced off to help pre-pair with the rest of the student body's dinners.

Once Shannon had finished her pizza she made her way out of the kitchens and started to head for the main entrance of Hogwarts, she turned a left and then right she heard footsteps from in front of her they were coming towards her so she hid in a dark corner waiting for them to pass she recognised the person as Lucius Malfoy and pulled him into the corner with her. They were only inches apart and Lucius says. ' I was making my way down to the forbidden forest when I heard footsteps so I thought I better check it out so I came back this way and it was only you but before you pulled me into the corner I hear more foot steps I think we were being followed stay still I can hear them still'. Shannon glared at Lucius and then nodded in agreement to keep perfectly still. She could feel that it was a professor because of the energy that he/she was expressing and that he/she were heading towards were they where. _Think quick, Shannon that professor is coming closer. _'Malfoy play along'! She said. He nodded in response. She put her hands around his neck and then she pulled his right hand around her waist she lends in and starts kissing Lucius.

MALFOY! HANDLEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? It was professor McGonagall they jumped apart. 'What doe-s……' Lucius started but stoped because he was getting an evil glare from Shannon. 'Um-m s-sorry Professor McGonagall we promise we won't do it again'! She said with a pretend sorry tone in her voice. 'Very well, just as long as you don't do it in public it is fine with me but 50 points off both of you house points'. Professor McGonagall said and turned on her heels and left in the opposite direction from the entrance. 'Let's go'! Shannon said to Lucius and grabbed his hand.

They walked down the rest of the stairs in complete silence they made a run for the main entrance when they made sure it was perfectly safe. They sprinted down past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden forest carefully stepping into the waiting darkness that now was all around the both of them. They had been travelling for almost half an hour when they finally reached the clearing of the forbidden forest. They waited for only 5 minutes when they heard 'POPS' of their fellow death eaters. They bowed instantly when they saw Shannon and made their way over to her and made conversations with each other, waiting for their dark lord to show.

Shannon made her way over to the hostage that was being restrained by to huge death eaters she figured it was Crabe and Goyles fathers also named Crabe and Goyle senior, the hostage was cowering on the floor he looked up into Shannon's blue eyes for a brief second and then quickly looked down again. 'So'. Shannon began with an evil grin on her face and an evil glare. 'This is the Traitor I am going to kill today I guess, your name is Eliot Fanding is it or is it not'.

Eliot's eyes shot up and with pure horror written all over his face looked into Shannon's eyes with almost tears streaming out of his eyes and said. 'Who-o a-are y-you'? 'WHO IS SHE? Lucius stepped forward and punched him in the face making him cower even more. Shannon laughed at the man Eliot's stupidity. 'Who am I you ask? 'HE IS NOT WORTH YOUR WORDS MY LADY YOU SHOULDN'T BOTHER TALKING TO SUCH A TRAITOR FITH'. Lucius spat out.

Before Lucius could continue Shannon placed her finger over his lips to quite him and turned back to the man that lay on the ground with a smirk in the corner of her mouth and said. 'I am the dark lord's daughter and Salazar Slytherin's heir I am the Dark Lady maybe you have heard of me. 'No this can not be, you cannot be I will not believe'.

Eliot refused to believe what was just said. All the death eaters started to laugh. 'Ha, you will soon find out won't you Piece of scum'! Black smog was now seen and with another large POP there stood the dark lord himself Lord Voldermort! Everyone bowed when he appeared except for Shannon, she made her way over to her fathers side slightly bowed her head and looked into the eyes red eyes of her fathers and her eyes slowly bleed into red and smiled and said. 'Father, shall we proceed'? He looked around at his gathered death eaters and then spoke. 'Bring the Traitor over here Crab, Goyle! Crab and Goyle grabbed Eliot from under his arms and dragged him over and dropped him in front of Voldermort and Shannon. Shannon looked up at her father with an evil smile on her face and said.

'Father, I have been thinking a lot about how I should go about killing this traitor in the most agonizing means that I can think of'? 'And what are _your_ thoughts my Dark princess'? Shannon burst out with laughter and said. 'O'course I will carve a snake in both of his arms with a muggle knife, but the knife will be placed into fire before it touches his skin. Then the marking will be carved into his skin and the depth of it will be shallow and to, well, not so shallow. We will leave him to let his blood drain out of his body until he is barely alive and then we will heal him. After this he will be placed on the killing curse'. 'Hmm Interesting please proceed'. Voldermort insisted.

Shannon walked over to Lucius and grabbed the knife that he was holding in his hands and she nodded to Crab and Goyle junior, she walked back over to the fire that had just popped out of no where but it was extremely hot she placed the blade into the fire 5 seconds later she pulled it back out and made her way over to were Eliot was binned to the ground.

Shannon started the procedure slicing his arm open 1 cm in depth as she said in the shape of a snake, her hands were covered in the mans blood, Voldermort and the other death eaters were laughing at this poor mans pain but Shannon couldn't even hear this because he was screaming at the top of his lungs, she yelled at him to be quiet but as she continued to slice his arm up he continued to scream she stoped what she was doing and punched him in the face making his nose bleed. 'NOW SHUT UP'? She screamed at him.

She had finally finished brutally cutting up the poor man stood up and walked over to her father, placed the bloody knife into his hands and said. 'Does this please you father'? 'Indeed'! Voldermort said in a hiss. Shannon watched Eliot scream in his pain she couldn't help herself and started bursting into laughter and then said. 'YOU HERE HAVE WITNESSED THIS TRAITOR FILTH BE CARVED WITH THE RED EYED SNAKE, IF ANY OF YOU EVER BETRAY ME OR MY FATHER THIS WILL BE YOU FATE. DEATH IS THE PENALTY'! Her voice echoed amongst them eyeing them all careful seeing for any response and noises but got nothing from it.

She whipped her wand out and uttered a spell over Eliot. He was healed instantly but there was the indentation of the snake now as a scar easily seen on both of his right and left arms. She turned around to face her father, bowed her head and turned and faced Eliot again and shouted.'_ Avada Kedavra'. _Green light shot out of her wand and hit him and instantly he fell to the ground dead. 'Well done my child'. Voldermort said in his high pitched evil voice. 'By your hands have now spilt the blood of another you are almost ready all you now need to be complete is a husband and now for some good news, you are to marry Lucius Malfoy immediately after you two finish your last year of school which is only in 3 months time.

All though Shannon was not happy with what her father had just said not saying that she didn't like Lucius or anything like that she was just disappointed and what was she going to say to Sirus. This is what her father wants and she wouldn't question him for she would know what would happen if she did, it didn't matter to her father that she was his daughter he would kill her without even caring if she questioned him. 'I know what you are thinking Shannon, you will get rid of that Sirus Black tell him the truth that you have to marry Lucius Malfoy in during the holidays and it is your duty as a female pure blood and if you dare deify me, you know what you will receive is this understood'. Shannon swallowed hard and nodded she looked in her fathers eyes as he said. 'Go be with your future husband that you have always had feelings for'! She went red in the face and then nodded and walked over to Lucius, he bowed slightly reached for her hand and kissed it.

'You knew about this didn't you'? Shannon questioned Lucius. 'Yes I did indeed know Narcissi'! **(N****arcissi** is Shannon's real name. 'How long have you knew this and not informed me and how do you know my real name'? 'I have only known about this for almost 3hours my father sent me a letter, and your father told me'.

'My father spoke the truth when he said that I have feelings for you but I don't love you'! 'I know, if you didn't have any feelings for me you wouldn't have kissed me this afternoon if you didn't you would have come up with something else and love doesn't come by force it comes in due time'. Shannon just glared at Lucius for a moment and then said. 'This might be true but what about hate, hate never goes away unwillingly'? 'Well I know for a fact you don't hate me'!

I wasn't talking about me you fool, I was talking about you'! Lucius looked away from Shannon's glare and said. I do not hate you; I hate the people that you hang around with'! Are you sure about this, I mean all those years it seemed like you hated me'! Like I said I don't hate you I hate your friends'! He insisted.

Who ever said that I thought them as my friends did I ever say that cos I can't seem to remember'! Lucius looked back up meeting with Shannon's gaze and said. I thought! You thought wrong! Lucius looked back down to the ground. You know, I find it very rude that when I am talking to someone that doesn't even give me the politeness to look at me!

With this said Lucius head shot up and looked at Shannon and said. 'O' I am sorry, I didn't know! It is fine! Hmmm will you come up to the astronomy tower with me, I don't feel like being alone just now and you can't come to my house tower since you are in the opposing team please the Gryffindor students would kill you and beside it will be a good chance to get to know each other better'? 'I will do as you wish'! Lucius said to her and bowed slightly. They walked all the way up to the astronomy tower in silence.

'So, do you have any feelings for me'? Shannon questioned Lucius. 'Umm… yes ever since first year'! 'Hmm I thought so, why didn't you ask me out I would have said yes you know'! 'I don't know, I guess I thought you weren't single since Black was all over you all the time'? Shannon started to laugh. 'You can not be serious can you, Black is an idiot, he likes that mudblood Lilly Evans has since first just never could get her cos she wasn't interested in him well I think anyway, she has always liked Potter and since Black and Potter are best friends almost brothers Black can't have her, he knows this Evans has clearly chosen who she wants to be with now and it isn't him it drives him nuts cos he knows he will never be able to touch her.

Black doesn't know that I know HA he thinks that I am just another blonde bimbo that he can just use and then drop when he gets bored or until he gets Lilly, but that won't happen so I just going with the bored thing'! 'So, you don't have any feelings for Black at all'? Lucius questioned. 'I do'. Shannon confessed. 'So other than me who else have you had a crush on'? Shannon changed the subject. 'Why ask me questions you already know'? Lucius asked carefully trying not to have a sarcastic tone in his voice but couldn't hold back. Shannon glared at him for a moment and then started laughing. 'You really think that I know everything about you Malfoy do you'? 'I…well yes I believe you do know, don't you'?

'I find that very interesting, hmm I might know some things but I don't know everything will you answer my question now please'? 'Very well, I liked Samantha Teatot I believe she is one of your room mates, for a while back in I think it was 4th year, but of course I still liked you I just thought that you were not interested in me that way'. 'HA, once again you are very mistaken, I have liked you since I first met you and that was when we were both 9 you of course do not remember do you'! Shannon glared at Lucius for a moment trying to read his body language. Lucius thought for a moment looking back at his memoires.

'To be honest I do not remember, if I may ask why did we met'? 'It was more of a reunion of pure blood families that are death eaters of my fathers, of course we both know very well that your father is one of my fathers favourite death eaters, my father was celebrating your and my fathers victory after they finally killed a man named Vincent Richard Dumbledore, of course a very powerful wizard just like his twin brother Albus Dumbledore but they could never kill our headmaster till this very day they still are trying to kill him'! 'Hmm I short of remember'.

'It doesn't matter now it was a very long time ago'. 'We have a problem Lucius'! 'What is it, is someone coming up here'. He quickly reached for his wand but stoped when he saw Shannon put her hand up and say. 'No, the problem is Sirus what I am going to say to him without him coming after you, because I know that even though he likes Lilly he classifies me as his property, what are we ganna do'? 'I will deal with Black'! 'NO, I will deal with him just give me time please, I guess I will have to tell him what my father said I have to I will tell him the _half_ truth about me and you because if I tell him the full truth our cover will be blown, but I want you to be aware that he _is _going to come after you just be careful'. 'What do you mean by tell him the half truth what are you going to say'? 'I am…….'! She told him what she was going to do once she finished explaining what she was going to do he said. 'That is brilliant'! Thanks'! If you need my help use this, He passed her a hand mirror. 'Were did you get this'? 'It was an early wedding present from your father'! 'Does it work'? 'Might give it a go, stand over in that corner over there'!

Shannon nodded she walked over to the corner where Lucius indicated to, she looked down at the mirror and whispered. 'Lucius can you hear me, all of a sudden she could she his reflection in the mirror and he nodded. 'Can you hear me Narcissi? Yes I can hear you Lucius! She turned around and went over to Lucius. I am going to put a charm on these mirrors, the charm will be able to sense if either of us is in danger from our peers at school, it will vibrate and make sure you carry this with you at all times is that understood? Lucius asked Shannon. Yes, that is a very good idea charm away! Lucius muttered a very long charm under his breath and waved his wand, yellow light spined out of it and hit the two mirrors. 'Finished' Lucius said with a sigh. 'So what do you want to do'? Lucius questioned. 'Don't know, I am very hungry though'. 'I thought you might have been'! Lucius said and he called for a house elf. With a little 'Pop' a male house elf appeared. 'DOBBY, bring as some of Shannon's favourite meat-lover-pizza right away'! 'Yes-s y-young m-master'. With that there was another small popping noise and Dobby was gone. Three minutes past and another small pop was heard, Dobby appeared with their food. 'About time'. Shannon said. Dobby just stood there for awhile. 'GET OUT OF OUR SIGHTS YOU FILTH'! Lucius screamed at Dobby, and Dobby disappeared instantly. Lucius you are going to have to remember that you have to call me by my name Shannon when we are in other people's presents. Lucius nodded in agreement. They continued to talk all through the night until about 5:00am in the morning then departed for their respectful house dormitories.

X

'Shannon, Shannon, Shannon, SHANNON GET OUT OF BED YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRIP TO HOGSMED'. Lilly was screaming at Shannon from inside the girl's bathroom. 'Fiinnne I'm getting up'. Shannon groaned. 'So where were we last night'? Lilly questioned while taking a seat on the end of Shannon's bed. 'Lilly I was with …..'! 'WHAT'! 'YOU WERE WITH MALFOY, WHY THE HELL WAS YOU WITH MALFOY FOR'? Lilly screamed at Shannon. 'Umm, she swallowed hard, well we are engaged'! 'YOU'RE WHAT'? 'WHEN, did this happen, how did this happen'? Lilly slowly calmed down but still had steam coming out from her ears.

'Well, I was told yesterday, when my father sent me a letter by his black owl Therist in the letter it explained that in my duty to serve my pure blood family I have to marry Lucius Malfoy I have no say in the matter and if I do voice my thoughts, she looked away from Lilly when she felt a tear streak down her cheeks and continued to speak while still looking in the opposite direction from Lilly, _my _father will, she gulped hard, _kill_ my mother. Lilly gasped in shock.

'Please don't tell James or especially Sirus or anyone else at all, my father found out about my relations with Sirus and he has given me clear instructions on what I must do to tell him, please Lilly you have to promise, promise me you won't tell? Shannon looked into Lilly's eyes as tears rolled down her face. 'Please Lilly you can't tell please, they will kill my mother'! I….I promise I won't tell'. Lilly hugged her friend sympathetically. 'You better go get ready for today'! Lilly said with a weak smile. 'Okay'. Be ready in a second go wait in the common room'! Shannon said to Lilly and then turned to her trunk. 'Okay see ya down there'. Lilly said in a whisper. _I am such a genius; she will run down to Potter and start crying I don't think she will tell him but this is such a good plan I don't even have a mother anymore I killed her, HA what a thought. _Shannon thought to herself

Lilly made her way down to the common room, waiting down there was James Lilly ran down the reminding of the stairs and ran into James arms and started crying. 'Lilly whats wrong, what has happened'. James said to Lilly all worried. 'Its so horrible, how could he make her do something like that how could he? With tears still running down her cheeks she mumbled. 'WHO Lilly, what are you talking about'? 'I can't tell you'! 'No Lilly tell me, whats going on'? 'Shannon'! What about Shannon'? Someone said from behind them. James and Lilly turned around to see who it was who said that. It was Sirus. 'Lilly whats going on, Shannon whats happened to her is she ok'? Sirus demanded. Lilly shook her head and started to cry again. I promised, not to tell'! She mumbled over and over again. James shook his head at Sirus and then looked at the girls staircase, Shannon was walking down them. Sirus turned around and saw Shannon walking down the staircase he walked over to the bottom of them and waited for her to reach were he was. 'Hey Sirus, how are you'? Shannon said with a pretend smile. _HA, poor Lillykins I knew she wouldn't let me down she did what was need to be done to go through onto the next step of the plan stupid mudblood. _She thought to herself.

'Hey, alright whats going on'? 'What do you mean whats going on'? Sirus looked over to Lilly and James and Shannon look as well, she gasped in horror. 'Lilly you promised'! Shannon screeched. 'I didn't tell I swear Shannon'! Lilly said through her tears. Shannon looked back to Sirus and said. 'Nothings going on'! 'Don't lye to me Shannon, whats going on'? Sirus insisted her to tell him. She looked back over to Lilly and James and then back to Sirus fake tears forming in her eyes as she said. 'It is my duty as a pure blood, it must be done'! 'What are you talking about what must be done'! She closed her eyes and a forced tear escaped from them, she sighed heavily and then said. 'I wish things were different Sirus, I really do but I have no say in the matter I can't say anything or go against it cos he will _kill _her'! WHO WILL, KILL WHO'? She swallowed hard and then said. _My mother he will kill my mother!_ She was pretending shaking all over from head to toe. WHO WILL KILL YOU MOTHER, WHATS GOING ON? She sighed and said. _My father will kill my mother if I deify him or speak against what I must do to insure the pure blood line in my family! _AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO?

She looked back over to Lilly again fake tears still falling from her eyes then looked back at Sirus and looked down to her feet and said. _I..I have to-o marry Lucius Malfoy! _YOU HAVE TO WHAT? Sirus and James both screamed. YOU heard me I have to, she swallowed hard again faking every second of it, marry Malfoy. I AM GOING TO KILL MALFOY! Sirus screamed clenching his fist. NO PLEASE DON'T Sirus please. I have expected my fate now you have to as well all of you do I am asking that you don't do anything for my _mothers _shake please I can't live with out my mother! Lilly rushed over to Shannon and hugged her and whispered in her ear. Come stay with me and my parents! Shannon pulled away from their embrace fake tears rolling down her face and said firmly.

I will not, in 3 months time I will marry Lucius Malfoy and I will be Shannon Louise Malfoy no buts or maybes just I do's. Shannon turned to Sirus and said. Sirus you have to promise me that neither you nor any of the Marauders will do anything to harm Lucius please. Sirus looked away from Shannon's gaze. I can't promise'! Sirus said through clenched teeth. VERY WELL THEN SIRUS IF THAT IF YOU DECISION THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN! Shannon screamed at him and then run all the way up to her dormitory. James and Lilly just glared blankly at Sirus's back since he was facing his back to them. He turned around white in the face and said with his teeth clenched together his hands made into fist and he was holding them so tightly that they were going as white as his face. 'I AM GOING TO KILL MALFOY, JAMES LILLY ARE YOU COMING. Both Lilly and James nodded and made there way up to the boys dormitory and grabbed the Marauders map and then made their way out of the Gryffindor common room to find Lucius.

Back in the girls dorm Shannon pulled out her mirror and spoke. Lucius, Lucius you there'? A swirl of colour formed in the mirror, instead of seeing her own reflection she saw his. Yes I am here Narcissi'! Everything has been taking care of they are out looking for you now as we speak, make you way down to the lake now but make sure you are seen by them, when that is done and they are following you out near the lake buzz me with the mirror I will start making my way down to you is this clear? Yes I will see you soon! And with that the mirror that Shannon was holding went back to normal with her reflection looking back at her.

Meanwhile James, Lilly and a very pissed off Sirus made there way slowly down the stairs toward the Slytherin common room just then something caught Sirus eye a glimpse of blonde hair. _MALFOY! _He thought. Did you see that? James asked pointing in the direction were they seen a glimpse of blonde hair. YES! Sirus and Lilly chanted back. Let's go! Sirus said and they others followed. They turned a corner and indeed in front of them was Lucius they kept back a few paces just to see if there was a better way of grabbing him with out anyone noticing. He was heading to the main entrance and exit of Hogwarts. They decided among each other that they would follow him out side and grab him then.

X

ZZZ … ZZZZZZ ….. ZZZZ ….. ZZZZZ, the mirror of Shannon's was vibrating. She reached into her pocket for it, grabbed it out and placed it back into her pocket again. Its time! She said to herself, she grabbed her thunderbolt and flew out of the open window in the girl's dorm. Meanwhile back down near the lake. 'MALFOY'! Sirus screamed at Lucius. Lucius jumped up from were he was sitting and said. What the Fuck do you want _Black! WHAM. _Sirus punched Lucius in the face making his nose bleed. Lucius stood up from the ground and started laughing and said. Is that all you got Black'? _WHAM. _Sirus hit Lucius again in the face making his nose to bleed more rapidly. What are you looking at you filthy _mudblood_? Lucius spat out at Lilly. _WHAM. _This time both James and Sirus punched Lucius one in the stomach and the other in his left arm.

This brought Lucius to his knees. Meanwhile Shannon was only at the main stairs of Hogwarts over looking everything that was occurring she started making a sprint down to where James, Lilly, Sirus and Lucius. She had been running nearly 2 minutes before she reached were they were standing. Before neither Sirus nor James, could hit Lucius again Shannon through herself on top of Lucius trying to protect him. STOP IT! She cried. Sirus just stood there for a moment and said. What are you doing? STOP IT SIRUS, LEAVE ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM US. She screamed at them. But! LEAVE NOW! She screamed again. Sirus was confused and shook his head and said. Shannon! FUCK OFF BLACK! She shouted through her tears. James pulled on Sirius's arm and said. Come on mate, before you make things worse! For a moment Sirus refused but in the end he Lilly and James made there way back to the Gryffindor common room. Lilly looked back and saw Shannon still trying to protect Lucius.

Well done'! Shannon said to Lucius in a whisper. Now, come with me I will clean you up in you common room. She helped Lucius to his feet, brushed the grass from her robes and his and headed to the dungeons. They walked in silence down to the Slytherin common room; they stopped out in front of the portrait door Lucius said the password and the door swang open, they stepped into the common room and sat in a green and silver couch. Shannon pulled out her wand and healed Lucius's face about 5 minutes later she had finished the healing spell and placed her wand back into her pocket. Good as new! Shannon said to Lucius. Gosh this feels so much like home, it's so comfortable here, and I feel so comfortable. I know what you mean! Lucius agreed. Lucius grabbed Shannon by her wrist and started kissing it, she laid down on the couch and Lucius pressed his lips against her lips slowly he put his tongue in her mouth. He slowly moved his mouth from her mouth and started kissing her neck. She released a loud gasp.

In the opposite wing of the school Sirus and James talked things over about what had happened out near the lake. 'HOW AM I GANNA WIN HER BACK MAN? Sirus yelled at James. '1 stops yelling at me, 2 we shouldn't have beat Malfoy up cos she is in the slytherin common with Lucius right now! SHES WERE? Look at the map she is with Malfoy and it's over lapping each other. THAT'S JUST GROSS, James gave Sirus an unhappy look from the volume of his voice, uh oppose sorry. That's much better, keep it like that. 3 you need to figure that out on your own, and 4 don't touch Malfoy alright. Fine! Sirus groaned. I need to go for a walk! But its nearly 1 in the morning! SO! Sirus said and then stood up and walked over to the door but then came back to James and snatched the Marauders map out of his hands and walked out of the boy's dorm.

Back in the Slytherin common room Shannon and Lucius had a very long snogging session and then Shannon pulled away and started a conversation about the up coming dance that was happing tomorrow night and Shannon told Lucius that she would love to go with him and it was her time to leave and that she would see had to get some sleep since it was 1:00am. They walked over to the door hand in hand. Thanks for you assistance this afternoon! It's alright! I will see you tomorrow! I can't wait! Alright goodnight. With that Shannon made her way out of the slytherin common room and headed for her own.

She was walking up a set of stairs and almost immediately came to a stop, sitting on the stairs was no other then Sirus. She just looked at him for a moment contemplating if she should say something but before she could say anything he had stood up and hugged her. She struggled to get lose but gave up he was to strong for her. He was crying and shaking all over. Umm Black can you get off of me please? Oh sorry, umm I am sorry about before I kinda lost it! Black you completely lost it! I told you not to and you went and did it anyway, do you even hear me say that? Umm no not really, I was too angry! Well the only bloody person who should be angry is me! _Excuse me_, I'm your boyfriend I had every right to be angry! Sorry Black but you were never my boyfriend and I _wasn't _your girlfriend! WHAT! You heard me we didn't classify each other as girlfriend nor boyfriend; it was just a play around thing! ARE you saying you thought me as a toy boy? EXACTLY Black we were just play things to each other! Now if you do not mind I am going to bed. She made a move but was forced backwards by Sirus grabbing onto her hand, their faces were only inches apart and then the unexpected happened Sirus started kissing Shannon but Shannon forced herself away from it. No Black! With that said she started walking away from Sirus heading to her dorm. Sirus lurked around for a bit before heading back to the boys dorm he didn't even bother to get changed for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**The formal dance**

That morning Shannon made her way down to their headmaster's quarters. 'Sherbet lemons'! She jumped onto the moving stair case and headed her way up to the big oak doors, she reached the door and was about to knock when a voice from behind the large door said Come in! She opened the door and walked in.

'Professor Dumbledore, it's nice to see you how are you this morning'? Shannon said to her headmaster. 'Shannon, I am good very good, what can I do for you? Professor I was just wondering if I could sing a song at the formal dance tonight if this is alright with you, it's just a simple request really. My all means of course you may, I will put you first up! Thank you very much Professor, I hope you have a good day. _And die! _She thought to herself as she stood up and left her headmaster's room.

On the way back to the common room Shannon bumped into Sirus again. Hey Shannon! Black! Will you forgive a complete idiot for his mistakes? No! But Shannon please I need you. No leave me the hell alone Black! Shannon I don't think you understand! I completely understand Black, I told you not to do something and you went and did it anyway so just leave me alone. Once Shannon said that she walked off in the opposite direction Sirus was going.

Sirus went and told James what had happened. Just give her some time Padfoot! Fine I will then! He turned his gaze to Lilly and said. Lilly will you talk to her please? I will try but Im not promising anything. Lilly gave James a kiss on the cheek said her goodbyes and walk up to the girl's dorm to find Shannon. 'Hey, Shannon how is you? Lilly if you have come to talk to me about Black I don't want to hear it, I am kinda busy on my song so if it's important please continue what you were going to say but other than that leave me alone. 'Oh nah, I wasn't ganna say anything about Sirus, I was going to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight? Yea I am! Are you going with anyone? Yes! Who? Lucius! Oh…..! Okay well I will talk to you later ok? Ok Lils see ya. Lilly walked back down to the common room were Sirus was pacing and James was ruffling his hair up like he always did when he was either thinking or frustrated. Sirus saw Lilly and stopped pacing and said. Well what happened what did she say? Lilly told them what had happened until the bit was when she asked about the dance. 'Hmm I don't know how to say this but she is going to tonight's dance with……! Sirus cut in. Malfoy, isn't she? Yea Sirus she is, Im sorry, please still come though! I am coming Lils don't worry! Okay.

X

Later that evening, James told Lilly to go get dress as he has placed her outfit that she is to wear on her bed. She made her way up to her dorm. She entered the room and there Shannon was in her dress it was, a blue boob tube dress with her blonde hair let down with a single butterfly clip on the left side and it look very stunning on her. Wow, Shannon you look amazing'! Thanks Lilly. Lilly went over to her bed and gasped in shock placing her hand over her mouth. Oh James! She voiced to herself. It was a Light green halter neck top with cross over straps at the back. She got dressed carefully. You look beautiful Lilly! Shannon complemented. Thank you Shannon. Well I have to go know I will see you there Lilly ok. Okay, bye.

With that Shannon left. About 10 minutes later,Lilly slowly made her way down to the common room, and there waiting with his back to her was James. She made her way over to his side brushing against him slightly. Lilly, oh my, you look _sexy_ as. Thank you James I love the dress it is very beautiful. _It _was worth every galleon. Oh I have something else for you to wear, close your eyes! Lilly nodded and closed her eyes. James opened the box and placed the pure ruby diamond necklace onto her neck and did it up at the back. Oh James it beautiful. She kissed him passionately. No Lilly you're beautiful. This comment made Lilly kiss him deeper then ever before.

Shall we? James asked Lilly placing his hand into hers. Yes, lead the way. They made there way down to the great hall on the way they walked into Sirus. They continued to walk making there way to their destination all of a sudden Lilly stoped right in her tracks. REMUS, TIGER, YOUR BACK…… and holding hands! Remus and Tiger, what the hell is she talking about Prongs Remus and Tiger, is _you_ know, your girlfriend has gone insane'. Sirus said. Umm…. Padfoot look in front of you! James said to Sirus. Sirus looked up and his mouth drop. MOONY, TIGER your back! Yea we are back, by the way Lilly you look fantastic. So do you Remus, Tiger (Lilly starts to cry while pulling Tiger into the longest embrace and then stepping back and examining Tiger up and down, left and right) Tiger was wearing a white silk dress that complement her body on the other hand Remus was wearing a brown suit with a white top underneath his jacket.

I have missed you Remus. She hugged him and he hugged her back. We all have mate! James gave Remus a brotherly hug and then went to give Tiger a hug but stopped and gaped for a second and then gave her a quick embrace while Sirus hugged Remus and then after James hugged Tiger. Well shall we enter the great hall? Remus and Tiger both said in unison. Yes!

The great hall doors opened and they entered. Everything was fantastic, the light on the stage were off and they could hear people setting up for the first performance. Over to the side was a large amount of food and to the right of that there was the table were the professors where siting, in the middle was Dumbledore and to his left side was professor McGonagall. In the middle of the room was the dance floor and next to that was a large amount of tables and chairs. Everyone went to their respectful seat waiting for the opening speech from Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and spoke. 'Lady's and gentlemen, welcome to your final 7th year formal dance. Everyone applauded and Dumbledore continued to speak. This year we have been very privileged to get one of our very own 7th year Gryffindor's to perform please make her welcome, Shannon Handley. This announcement hit a cord with Sirus. I didn't know Shannon was performing! Lilly whispered to James. 'Shh' Sirus said.

This song is dedicated to Sirus Black. The song is called Again and again and is sang by a muggle singer and her name is Mya.

_I've tried so hard to make you understand_

_That it's over, yes it's all over_

_Why can't you let it go?_

_I'm not yours anymore_

_I want you to know_

_Tried so hard to explain_

_But it seems from your presence _

_That it's all in vain_

_Say good bye let it go_

_Say you wanna come back_

_But I don't wanna know, wanna know, baby_

_Again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy_

_You come back to me boy_

_Again and again and again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy _

_But you don't hear me no_

_Leave me the …..Alone_

_Don't make me change my number_

_Don't make me change my home_

_Believe me when I say _

_You need some help from someone _

_But that someone an't me _

'_Cause you wanna be the man,_

_That keeps knocking on my door_

_No, it's not OK_

'_Cause you keep running in and out of my heart_

_Again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy_

_You come back to me boy_

_Again and again and again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy _

_But you don't hear me no_

_I tried to, to want you_

_But you don't hear me no_

_Again and again you keep coming round_

_When all you wanna do is let me down_

_I don't feel you no more _

_But you still 'callin' me boy_

_Why can't you see?_

_That you're wasting my time?_

_It's over with; you're out of my life_

_You need some help from someone_

_Now leave me, leave me the hell alone_

_Again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy_

_You come back to me boy_

_Again and again and again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy _

_But you don't hear me no_

_Again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy_

_You come back to me boy_

_Again and again and again and again and again and again_

_You come back to me boy _

_But you don't hear me no_

Shannon was on fire, she was hot as. She finished that song and left the stage and almost abruptly the next song began to play which was called the best of me. Sirus's mouth was ajar and Remus, Tiger, James, and Lilly were watching him to see what he was going to do. Ahem, Sirus are you ok? Lilly asked. Umm yea Im fine, can you excuse me I need to get some fresh air. He stood and left the table that they were sitting at.

_How could she do something like that, I don't understand how is this possible! _Sirus thought to himself. Black, some show don't you think? Some one said from behind him. Sirus swang, around on his heels now face to face with Lucius Malfoy and his crones Crabe and Goyle. MALFOY! Ah darling shall us proceed onto the dance floor. Lucius ask Shannon who just turned up by his side. Shannon looked at Sirus and then looked at Lucius lend in and kissed him on the lips and said. Sure lets go! They turned and walk back onto the dance floor leaving Sirus to his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**2 Months Later**

It was graduation day, in muggle term valedictorian day, all of the 7th years were leaving from Hogwarts, some for ever and others well may come back. Crying amongst the student body could be heard during lunch time, and people swore they saw Professor McGonagall shed a tear or two now and then. Over at the Gryffindor table there sat 6 people, Sirus Black, James Potter, Lilly Evans, Tiger Rilley, Peter Pettigrew and Shannon Handley they were discussing what they were going to do after they had finally left Hogwarts a second home to them and a place that they had made so many memories, especially in the astronomy tower!

James moves forward and leans over Lilly and whisper in her ear; seconds later she nods in agreement with James and stands up. Where you going Lilly? Sirus ask curiously. All eyes now on her from her friends. Umm, I forgot something back in my dorm. Oh ok you want me to come? Shannon asks. Lilly smiles and bites down on her lip and then answers. Nah its cool, im a big girl! She turns and faces James and then walks off towards the girl's dorm. What was that about? Sirus said to James. Don't know, I better go and find out. He frowned and then left the table after Lilly. James made his way up to the Girl's dorm quickly, he opened the door that leads into Lilly's bedroom and there Lilly was in a black sexy nightie! So you finally wear it! James smirked at Lilly. Well….. I thought, that I might as well since you are the only one who is ganna see it anyways so why not?

But I thought you said you were _never _going to wear it, remember when I gave it to you, you said I quote; James I am never bloody wearing this thing ever, ever, ever, ever! But you were screaming at me. Lilly chuckled at James and then said. Fine if you want it like that I will take it off. Fine with me, can I help? Who said I needed help? Lilly ask James jokingly. I did! James walked over to Lilly and placed his finger tips onto her exposed shoulders since the nightie was horse string, he ran his fingers down her shoulders pulling the horse straps as he went and then the nightie slid off of Lilly's body and fell to the ground exposing all her curves. James once again ran his fingers on Lilly's skin making her gasp. Lilly kissed James moving towards her bed she lead him with out braking the kiss and then James pulled his pants off and t-shirt leaving his silk boxers on and laid onto Lilly's bed. Lilly lay on top of James and started kissing his neck and then his chest and then she got to his boxers. She started to rub over it gently making James breath break a little; she then rubbed a little bit rougher making James moan.

Then she pulled his boxers shorts off exposing his penis, it was at least 10 inches long nice and thick she started to tug at it and then put it into her mouth. He started moaning and groaning and then it happened Sirus Black walked in on them. _OH sorry I didn't see anything I swear! _Sirus had his hand over his eyes and was peeping through the gaps. Lilly stopped at once and pulled the covers off of her bed making James full off her bed. SIRUS EDWARD BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! James shouted as he pulled his pants on and lunched at Sirus but missed since Sirus was already down the girl's stair case. James stood up and closed the door and walk back over to Lilly. Guess the mood is killed! Lilly started to laugh. James pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her down her neck. Lilly looked up at James and then started to kiss him. James quickly through his pants that he had on off in at least ten seconds flat and laid Lilly down on her bed. He placed himself into Lilly and started to move up and down he lend down and started kissing Lilly and she kissed him back.

20 minutes later Lilly and James made their way down to the Great Hall to find that all of their friends where all talking with each other. Sirus looked up and saw Lilly and James and he started to laugh. James gave Sirus and evil glare and once he walked pass him hit him in the head. OW James what was that for? Sirus exclaimed. What do you think it was for? James growled at Sirus. Oh, for me walking in on you while Lilly was giving you head! LILLY! Both Tiger and Shannon yelled making Lilly go all red. What I am allowed to do anything with my boyfriend thank you very much. Tiger and Shannon just gave Lilly an evil glare and James hit Sirus in the head again. And beside we did more then just that, if it's any of your _bloody _business. Lilly said and Tiger and Shannon looked at each other with pure horror on their faces. LILLY! This time it was James. What, oh oppose. Lilly said going red. Remus had the biggest grin on his face and Sirus stood up and left the table. Whats wrong with him? James asks Remus. Remus just shrugged. Lilly stood up from where she was stilling and told James that she would be back in a second.

BLACK, BLACK! They heard her scream, all where laughing hysterically.


	9. Chapter 9

High school sweet hearts

A/N: I will not be making anymore of this story it is officially closed. If anyone wants to take over it please email me first! Love Ladydidoe


End file.
